


Help Save Me from Myself

by iZombi



Series: Powerwolf HC and one-shots [5]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Accidents Happen, Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Comfort, Deep Cuts, Fuck the Police, Gen, Getting stitches, Hurt, Injury, RATED MATURE for BLOOD, Vomiting, accidental cuts, arterial bleeding, becoming pale, copious amounts of blood, getting to the hospital, he needs, help Attila get the, long cuts, medical attention that, mild police violence, receiving medical attention, the gang unite to, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: While making dinner, Attila accidentally cuts himself in a freak accident, while trying to catch a falling knife from hurting Charles who is also cooking beside him. With the bleeding becoming severe, he has to be rushed to the hospital to help stop it from becoming life-threatening.
Relationships: Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf)
Series: Powerwolf HC and one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114484
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Bleeding crimson red...

**Author's Note:**

> **TW: FOR BLOOD, CUTS, AND SEVERE BLEEDING.**
> 
> **IF ANY OF THESE UPSET YOU, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING AND/OR EXERCISE CAUTION WHEN READING IF YOU WISH TO PROCEED.**
> 
> \---

As Attila worked hard to slice the meat that all of them would be eating for tonight’s dinner, with Charles by his side working on making a sauce to go along with it. The knife in his hand had somehow managed to slip out of his grasp, possibly due to the blood and fat that he had to deal with when slicing the meat for preparation.

Attila let out a grunt as his first instinct was to try and catch it before it could hurt Charles, as he extended his hand out to grab it, the knife made another flip in the air before coming down, slicing his hand and forearm, the blade also nicking into the radial artery.

The first thing that he saw was blood spurting out of where the blade has nicked the radial artery, the iron-rich blood brightly pulsating out of the wound.

“O-Oh _fuck_ ” cursed Attila as he practically ran to the bathroom to try and stop the bleeding with a towel, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

Charles followed hot behind his heels, once they were inside of the bathroom, Charles ripped one of the towels off of the rack and wrapped it down on the wound, and began applying pressure to the wound.

“ _fuck, fuck fuck-“_ he cursed under his breath, clearly distressed about the amount of blood that kept pouring out of the wound.

He could steadily see the white towel turn crimson red, Charles’ adrenaline kicked into overdrive, he wanted to run off and try to see if he could call an ambulance as he had left his cellphone in the kitchen counter but knew that leaving Attila alone could prove to be incredibly dangerous.

He could faint and the bleeding could get worse, so Charles decided that he’d be better off staying with him and work fix the problem as much as he could until he could get help to arrive.

Looking down as the white towel that now had a beautiful crimson red spot on it, Charles decided that he needed something small like a heavy gauze or a washcloth for the injury.

So he quickly removed the towel, blood spurting out in front of them and covering some places in the wall and floor, as well as their clothing.

“Shit!” Attila shouted, his hand flying to the injury to try and cover the blood that flew out.

Charles ran to a medical cabinet and searched for a small thick cloth that he could use, as he searched and searched he could hear Attila let out a pained groan.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he shouted back until his eyes made contact with an old but clean white thick shirt that he hadn’t been using in years as well as some rubber bands, he grabbed them and ran back to the bathroom, where he now found Attila looking significantly paler and now sitting on the toilet seat’s cover, still holding onto the injury.

“Fuck! Fuck! Hold on man!” he exclaimed as he tore the shirt with ease, only needing about half of it to use as a makeshift rag.

With the rag in hand as well as the rubber bands, he got to Attila’s side and began working quickly to wrap the injury in the cloth tightly, with a small number of rubber bands to hold it together.

Attila looked absolutely horrible, his lips were turning a light shade of blue and he looked very pale.

Charles held the arm in an ‘L’ position above the heart and applied firm pressure with his hands onto the wound to hopefully slow the flow of blood.

He didn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching, Roel was just outside of the bathroom and was going to ask what the red stuff on the floor was but when he saw Attila pale and the same red substance on the walls and floor as well as on both of them, he ran off in the direction of his room, which was across from the bathroom.

Charles whipped his head in the direction of the sound, “ ** _ROEL! CALL AN AMBULANCE!_** ” he screamed at him

“ ** _ALL READY AHEAD OF YOU!_** ” he shouted back

Charles remained quiet, too quiet, he couldn’t stop looking at the blood that stained Attila’s bright baby blue t-shirt and his jeans, it looked horrible and it made him sick to his stomach, when he felt himself get too nauseated he turned to look away but more blood greeted his vision.

Instead, he decided to just try and tough it out, his main focus now was Attila’s continuously bleeding injury that required pressure on it, not his stomach that made backflips at the sight of the red liquid.

Roel ran back into the bathroom and looked at the two, his eyes focused on Attila’s now pale slumped over form, he looked like he was having a hard time staying awake and aware, “They said that they’ll be here in thirty-five minutes-… he _can’t_ wait that long, _what_ do we _do?_ ” he asked his friend.

Charles looked over at him and quickly thought of what they could do in the situation because Roel was right, thirty-five minutes was too long and Attila would likely die-

‘ _Attila would likely die…’_ the words echoed in his mind again, instantly a lightbulb lit up, “Go get my brother to start up the car, tell Falk to gather any emergency supplies he can into a backpack-…” he began, his brain running a mile a minute as he quickly replied with a plan.

“…-Roel you’re going to help me get Attila to the car and strap him in and we're going to have to gun it to the hospital.” He explained.

Roel nodded, “Ok! I’ll be right back!” he shouted, as he practically ran to the living room to go find the other two, when he did find them they both stopped and looked at him, he looked so frazzled and in distress.

“What’s wro-?” Matthew was about to ask

“No time to explain! Falk-“ Roel whipped his head to the smaller friend, “-go get any medical supplies that we might need in an emergency and put them inside your backpack.” He commanded

“What kind?” Falk asked

“Any- everything- I don’t know!” he exclaimed, his head whipping to Matthew, “Matt, go start up the car and have it ready for all of us when we come, ok?”

Matthew nodded and ran off to the backdoor entrance, making his way to where the car was located.

Falk on the other hand was already long gone, collecting the medical supplies from the medicine cabinet that was next to the bathroom where Charles and Attila were at.

He had seen how Attila was in the bathroom and just how tightly clenched Charles’s jaw was with a focus on keeping the wound with pressure, he kept his mouth shut and just did what he was told to do, he would ask questions later.

When that was done, Roel ran into their direction once more and approached Charles, “Charles”

The other didn’t respond, they were too focused.

“ _CHARLES!”_ Roel shouted and that seemed to do the trick, snapping him out of his concentrated haze, panicked eyes meeting his, “Let’s go, I told them to do what you told me…” he explained.

Charles nodded and carefully moved over to the other side of Attila, with one hand he tried to help the larger man stand, while Roel, was on the other side of Attila, also providing aid to get him to stand.

Somehow, the two managed to get Attila, who was dazed and confused up and walking with assistance.

Falk silently helped the two by holding open doors and moving objects out of the way as they all made their way to the back-door entrance, towards the car.

Once there, they found Matthew with all the car doors wide open, he had also managed to pack a few coats and blankets in the trunk of the car, he had also managed to take a large sum of cash in hand on his person, in his wallet along, in case they needed it at any point.

He also managed to bring with him, in a small suitcase, the documentation of all of them and their respective information, in case it was needed.

Roel and Charles made their way to the car, holding Attila as they did so. Once they arrived, they had Matthew and Falk help them in getting him inside and strapped into the seat, Charles sitting next to him, to help keep the arm elevated and with pressure applied to it.

Falk and Matthew got inside as well, with Falk sitting on the other side of Attila to keep a vigilant watch over how he was doing.

Matthew sat with Roel in the shotgun seat, Roel driving the car.

With all of them strapped in, doors properly closed and secured, he drove off from the driveway of their home, and off they went onto the road to go to the nearest hospital…

To hopefully save Attila’s life.


	2. A race against time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's race to get to the hospital in time to hopefully save Attila from dying of major blood loss.

As Roel drove, he had the help of Matthew’s phone guiding him to the nearest hospital.

Matthew looked behind him for a second to see how Attila was doing and saw that he had his eyes closed, he looked almost as white as a sheet of paper.

“H-How is he Falk?” he asked

Falk grabbed Attila’s other hand and felt for a pulse, he found it much to his surprise, it felt slow but it was definitely still there. “He’s got a pulse, but it's slow…” Falk commented.

Matthew swallowed thickly, he turned his head away and silently prayed for whatever force was out there to help keep Attila alive.

Roel quickly grew tired of driving so slow to get to the hospital and decided to gun it, much like Charles’ words. Matthew let out a sharp yelp when he felt the car speed up, “What’re you doing?!” he exclaimed to his friend.

“Gunning it…” he simply stated, with a concentrated face as he drove to their destination.

By now, Roel had managed to run five yellow lights and three red ones, the soft sound of sirens filled the air in the distance.

“What’s that?” Falk asked

Charles turned his head back to look and saw the iconic red and blue lights, “The cops”

“What?!” Falk exclaimed, “I-… Roel slow down!”

“Not a _damn chance in hell_!” he retorted as he instead floored it, according to the GPS, they were now ten minutes away from the hospital and the clock was ticking for Attila’s life.

He knew that if he slowed down that the cops would stop them and likely question them, further delaying the much-needed aid that Attila needed to save his life.

“What are we doing to do, then?” Falk asked

“We’re going to keep going and hope that they don’t want to kill us” Matthew nervously answered.

“ _Fuck_ the police” commented Roel with a smirk as he continued to drive.

They were now about eight minutes till their destination, and the car had two police cruisers who were speaking with open microphones telling them to pull over.

Roel obviously ignored them and kept going, as they drew nearer to the hospital he slowed down to allow safe passage to other cars and his own, he managed to get close to the entrance and park.

Matthew flung the door open as he basically sprinted out and ran to grab a wheelchair to help get Attila into.

Falk on the other hand ran out of the car too and approached the police, his arms raised in the air as he told them to please not to shoot nor hurt them, he explained to the officers that one of their friends was very injured and needed to be rushed to the hospital.

One police officer didn’t believe Falk and grabbed the younger man and forced him on the hood of the car, keeping him still as he got cuffed.

“Wh- N-No! Stop! Please!” Falk exclaimed, as he squirmed under the officer’s grasp, his heart pumping hard and fast, he could practically hear his heartbeat.

Roel and Charles successfully got Attila into the wheelchair and as both men looked over to where Falk had gone, they saw him being detained by police officers.

“Charles, go talk to them, Matthew and I will go take him inside, go!” he shouted, and off Charles ran to Falks’ direction, only slowing down when he drew nearer to the police officers, he kept his distance as he explained the predicament.

“Please officers, let go of my friend, he’s telling you the truth, our friend got injured-“ he gestured to the blood on his shirt, “-and needed to be rushed here to get medical treatment, or he’d die…” he finished explaining.

The officers looked at each other in shock when they noticed the blood on Charles, one officer approached him and they discussed further what exactly had happened.

When Charles was done, they nodded and apologized, letting go of Falk and them going off on their merry way.

“Come on, let’s go…” Charles commented, grabbing Falk’s hand as they ran to the entrance of the hospital, they made it to the information desk and asked if a man in a wheelchair being helped by two other men had come in, the woman nodded and told them where they were headed.

The two make their way in that direction, their hearts beating with trepidation as they made it closer.

Once the duo arrived, they found their friends sitting inside in a small waiting room, which was relatively private for the four of them, “Wh-Where’s Attila?” Asked Falk

“He’s inside, they’ve got him, he’s going to be alright…” Roel reassured him, as he pulled Falk into a hug.

Charles couldn’t believe it, his system still running on adrenaline, “F-For real? You’re not lying? He’s not d-“ his brother stopped him, pulling him into a deep hug.

“He’s ok, Charles…” Matthew reassured him, as he was fighting back the tears that threatened to form.

Falk who was hugging Roel was the first to break amongst them, sobbing into Roel’s shirt, “O-Oh th-thank g-god!” he cried out, his voice shaking as he sobbed.

Roel, who too was overwhelmed began to cry as he held onto his friend, “I’m so fucking glad he’s safe…” he breathed out in a shaky cry

Matthew began crying as he held onto his brother, “I was s-so scared tha-that w-we wouldn’t m-make it”

Charles, who was the only out of all of them who stayed quiet and didn’t cry was because of the adrenaline that still pumped in his system, however as it began to slowly fade, Charles felt tears prickle in his eyes and he also felt himself get dizzier as more time passed.

“I-I need to sit…” he spoke, with Matthew helping him to a seat, Charles sat down and held his head in his hand as he tried to ease the dizziness, silent tears falling down from the overwhelming emotions that wrecked him from within.

For now, all the gang could do was sit there and wait until one of the doctors or nurses approached them and gave them insight on how Attila was doing.


	3. The news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the boys get news on how Attila's doing, as well as some much-desserved rest.

The boys were currently sat down in the waiting room, just waiting to hear from a doctor or nurse about how Attila was doing, all of them had calmed down from the crying session earlier.

Charles and Roel were both passed out next to one another in their seats, perhaps the adrenaline that had been pumped into their veins had finally tired them out.

Falk and Matthew were the only two who stayed awake and quietly reassured each other on Attila’s health.

The noises of the hospital became quiet background noise to their ears as they slowly became adjusted to it.

Suddenly the clicking of heels on tiled floors made Falk and Matthew perk their heads up like cats, they turned their attention to the door of the waiting room where a female doctor smiled and waved them over, perhaps not wanting to wake Charles and Roel.

They both got up and walked over to the doctor, “How is he?” Falk asked first, dreading the answer.

“Oh, he’s fine, you boys did a good job in bringing him here immediately-, He’s currently in the intensive care unit, he’s been given a blood transfusion as well as fluids to replace what he’s lost, he’s out cold right now but hopefully he’ll be awake tomorrow…” she explained to them.

Falk and Matthew both sighed in relief, they look completely worn out from the adrenaline that had been pumping inside of them earlier.

“You all look extremely tired, if you want, across the street to the hospital is a Hotel that works in conjunction with us, you could rent a room there for all of you to stay the night until your friend awakes tomorrow…” he offered them the idea, clearly worried over how tired they all looked.

Matthew nodded and looked over to Falk, “It’s probably for the best, go wake them…” Falk nodded and walked off

“Thank you again for saving him” Matthew thanked the doctor

“It’s what we're here for, sir” She smiled warmly to him before eventually walking off to the direction that she had come from.

Matthew sighed and went inside the room and was greeted by Roel and Charles who were waking up and asking about their missing companion.

“He’s ok, we were just talking with the doctor…” Falk reassured them

“He’s right, we just did… they said that he’s getting a blood transfusion and some fluids to get into his system…” Matthew added

Charles sighed, “So he’ll live?”

Falk nodded, “Thankfully, yes, he will…”

Roel nodded, “That’s good… so what do we do now?”

Matthew helped Charles stand up from the chair as Falk helped Roel, “The doctor said that down the street from the hospital is a hotel that we could stay the night in to rest, she said it would be the best idea given how tired we are-…”

He stopped and looked at how bloody Charles’ shirt was and just about how disheveled they all looked, “-and to get us all cleaned up so that when we go see him tomorrow because they said that there’s a chance that he’d be awake tomorrow.” He finished

Roel nodded, “Yeah we should get some rest and clean ourselves up…”

And so, it was decided where they would all go, the boys made their way out of the hospital and as they entered the parking lot, Matthew decided to quickly go to their car, unlock it and take out a blanket to cover his brother with.

He shut the car door, re-locking it and placed the blanket over Charles’ shoulders, and made sure to cover as much of the blood he could.

“Thank you…” Charles sighed, still tired

“No problem, I just don’t want us to get detained by any cops who want to ask why you’re all bloody…” Matthew commented, to which Falk nodded, he looked down to his wrists where some light bruising was beginning to show from the cuffs that the police officer had put him in.

“Ah, yeah, by the way… why did they detain you, Falk?” Roel asked, curious

Falk shrugged and rolled his eyes, “I don’t know, I guess that they just didn’t believe what I was trying to tell them…” he spoke with annoyance in his words.

“Fuck those bastards…” Charles spat, “Don’t worry about those bastards, at least we have each other now, and Attila’s in safe hands…”

Falk nodded, “Yeah…” he breathed, still a bit upset internally that it even had to happen in the first place.

As they all continued walking down the street, eventually they came upon a small clothes shop to which Matthew told the others to wait, he wanted to go inside and get his brother a clean pair of pants, shirt, and shoes to wear.

He went inside and proceeded to quickly find something for his brother to wear, something that he’d probably like, and paid for it in cash, as he left they continued making their way to the hotel.

Falk, Matthew, and Charles sat off in the corner of the lobby and just began quietly chatting amongst themselves to let out some steam, while Roel went up to the counter and asked for a one night stay in a shared large room for four people.

He was handed the keys and walked over to his group of friends, “Alright, I’ve got the key, let’s go…” he waved them over as he led them to where he was told that the elevator was.

As they got on the elevator, eventually they reached their designated floor, and getting off they went inside to their room for the night.

Charles was the first one to take off his filthy clothes and take the ones Matthew got for him as he made his way to the bathroom to go shower, “I feel disgusting…” he complained getting inside and shutting the door behind him.

Roel sighed and took off his clothes too, stripping down to only his undershirt and boxers, “I’m exhausted…”

Falk took off his shoes and his shirt, he was tired too, but perhaps not as tired as the others, he walked off to the corner of the room that had a table and a chair and sat down, he began scrolling through his phone.

Matthew took off his shoes but otherwise remained clothed, “You guys hungry? I can order something to eat…” he offered and a resounding ‘yes’ filled the room, he walked over to the nightstand between the two beds and grabbed the phone, calling room service he began ordering something for everyone to eat.

Despite the inherent craze and overall chaos of the morning, now the boys were doing much better, everyone had gotten their chance to bathe and clean themselves, as well as get to eat a warm meal and sleep in the beds of the hotel.

All four of them slept soundly, each one of them thoroughly exhausted after the day’s events, they hoped that whatever greeted them tomorrow would be far better than the craziness of today.


	4. The closing of this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets reunited with their friend.

A flurry of rings from Falk’s phone alarm awake everyone in the room, Falk being the first to stop the incessant ringing, the time reads “9:30 AM”, he sighs, “It's 9:30 AM guys, wake up…”

Matthew gets up and out of the bed whom he shared with his brother to sleep in, he gets dressed, “Let’s go see how Attila is doing…” he comments aloud to the others whom he hears some of them move around and get up.

Falk is also already out of the bed, he’s the first one to finish getting dressed and goes to the bathroom to fix his hair and splash some cold water on his face.

Roel and Charles are the last to get out of bed and to get dressed, “Thanks for the clothes Matt, sorry I didn’t thank you yesterday…” Charles blurted out to his brother.

“Ah, it’s nothing, at least you won’t look like a murderer wandering the streets…” he teased

Roel laughed, “Yeah, and hey Falk! Are Charles’ old clothes dry?” he asked aloud

Falk replied back, “Yeah! They are!” Thankfully Charles had also tried to clean his dirty clothes while in the shower and remove the dry blood from them with cold water, he managed to get them all out, saving the shirt from any staining.

“I’ll clean them in the laundry when we get home later…” Charles commented as he finished slipping into his new clothes.

With everyone fully dressed and ready to go, the small group picked up their belongings and left the hotel room, making sure to not leave anything behind and when they made it down to the lobby, Matthew made sure to pay in cash for the night they stayed.

Leaving the hotel, they made their way down the street in the direction of the hospital to a small sandwich shop, where they all went in and ordered some food to eat later in the day, hopefully at home.

They walked back towards the hospital, their lunch had now been put away in the car that still remained in the parking lot, secured and locked.

They walked around for a while until they came back to the same waiting room from before that they were in, the same doctor from yesterday approached Matthew and Falk, “Oh thank god you’re here!” she exclaimed.

Matthew’s stomach did a flip, he for a minute feared that something had happened to Attila, “I-Is he o-ok?” he stuttered out

She smiled and nodded, “Yes! He’s fine, he’s actually been asking for all of you, he wants to see you, he’s awake and much more responsive than yesterday.” She explained as she guided them to where he was.

Charles and Roel were the first to rush into Attila’s room and greet him, “Attila!” they exclaimed happily, as they approached their friend and carefully wrapped their arms around him and gave him a hug.

Attila laughed with a smile on his lips, “I’m so glad to see you!” he exclaimed back as Falk and Matthew also came into view and they hugged him as well.

“So, how are you doing? Are you going to have to stay overnight?” Falk asked, curious

“I’m doing much better actually, and no I won’t have to stay at all tonight, they’re releasing me later today at around 7 PM, they just want to make some last tests to see how I’m doing, they told me I was very lucky to be alive…” He explained

Roel breathed a sigh of relief, “Oh that’s good to hear… so what did they tell you?”

Attila took in a breath before he began explaining what the doctors told him to his friends:

“ _Besides being lucky to be alive, I had to go under a small surgery to help close the artery that was bleeding out which was a success, they got it to close completely so I didn’t bleed to death, and the arm itself is fine too._

_I got about fifty stitches in total from the cuts that I received, they gave me antibiotics, some saline, and an antiseptic cream all of that will help with the healing process.”_

“Well then, that sounds like good news overall!” Falk commented

“Oh yeah, it is, the wound wasn’t deep enough to have lasting damaging effects so I should be fine they said…” Attila finished, he turned to look at Charles who was wearing new clothes. “You changed your clothes? When?” he asked

“Matthew bought some new ones for me when we went to go stay at a hotel for the night…” he explained

Attila nodded, “Well that’s good to hear, and how are you all doing?” he asked them.

They all nodded and told him that they were doing far better than yesterday, they got to rest and eat something, Attila nodded, he was just happy to hear that they were at least completely fine if not shaken up from the whole experience.

Soon enough a nurse came into the room and told them that their visit would have to be cut short as the doctor was coming around to check on him. The group nodded and bid their farewell to Attila, telling him that they’d wait for him in the waiting room.

And that they did, all the way to 7:00 PM, it was boring… that they would happily admit to you if you asked them, as they mainly were on their phones or played small games amongst each other to pass the time.

When a nurse who was guiding Attila came along to greet them, they all got up and happily approached their friend again, giving him hugs.

The nurse instructed the four gentlemen on how they should watch over and care for Attila’s wound, they were told to not have him eat specific foods but to eat others, to avoid being in the kitchen for a while, avoid hard physical labor, and just generally to take it easy.

They all nodded and took the nurses’ words to heart, they thanked her for bringing him over, she nodded and handed him off to them.

The group eagerly left the hospital with their friend in tow, the group was reunited once again!

As they made it to the car, located in the parking lot of the hospital, Attila looked over to Roel, “Hmm, so who’s making dinner tonight?”

“No one” Stated Matthew, “We’ve bought food from a sandwich shop for all of us for tonight to eat… but I think that Charles and I are going to be making dinner at least for the next couple of days…” he explained looking over from Attila to his brother.

Charles nodded, “Yeah, it definitely looks that way… And as for you Attila, you need to relax and _not_ catch a falling knife” he reprimanded his friend, eyeing him.

Attila nodded and sheepishly smiled, “Yeah…”

As the group approached the car and entered, they all drove in the direction of their home, safely and with the _appropriate_ amount of speed.


End file.
